transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Harrow's Review 10-21-13
I fear what these would've looked like post Cybertron grid installment. XD This is OVERWHELMINGLY positive, but don't worry, I'll be sure to disappoint you all at some point. I plan on going down in flames and @nuking everything. 001 Harrow puts in work, and it does not go unnoticed. She's a great person, a great player, and a great addition to the staff. If the diligence and love that she's put into the Wiki is any indication to go by, then the grid that she's helped build will be another wonderful, much-appreciated addition to the game. Thank you for all of your hard work, approachable demeanor, and bright attitude, Harrow! Awww thank you so much! 002 I have to give Harrow kudos for the dedication she's given to both the wiki and the building responsibilities for the upcoming Cybertron change. She's been working herself like crazy to do all this stuff and it's a real help, especially with the wiki being cleaned up and properly organized. I can't wait to see the new Cybertron grid and hope to have Harrow as buildstaff for a long while to come. Thank you! I love to organize things so this work is pretty fun. FOR NOW. 003 It's hard to review Harrow as its pretty much her first week as admin. All I can say is that I've never really interacted with her, and have only heard her talk on the +o-d channel, and I don't recall RP with her at all. I wish her luck in her new role. Yeah the Harrow bit rarely gets used. I'm more known as Air Raid, sorry about that! I've finally listed all my alts in my +oocfinger! Thanks for the luck. :) 004 In my brief time on Transformers 2005 MUSH, I have met a lot of fun, cool people who share my interest in roleplaying Transformers. Unfortunately, as with any bunch of apples, there are a few bad ones. Harrow is one of these. Her insistence on Transformers' "sexual capabilities" -- made all-too clear to me via incessant pages, even when I ask her to stop -- has drained a lot of my initial enjoyment from the game, and frankly I'm disappointed that someone who I can only really describe as a 'sex-crazed maniac' -- and that's being charitable -- has been made staff. Furthermore, APRIL FOOLS harrow's great suck it -freezeout ilu2 Freezeout. 005 Off to a fantastic start. The wiki stuff is great and the Cybertron building is a bright start to a new chapter of the MUSH I hope so! Thanks! 006 Harrow is great, I have no complaints here. Actually my only complaint was that she was not made staff sooner, given that she had been doing lots and lots of work for no recognition! I can't wait to see the new Cybertron grid and all the exciting things Harrow will build Aw thank you. :D The grid is really a group effort, I want to be sure that the other descers get the credit too. 007 Harrow hasn't done anything but hang out and chat in Club Con. Why was she made staff in the first place? Doesn't the wikibot or code builder do most of the ACTUAL work? I feel like she was just put on staff because she sucks at roleplaying. Haha, just playing with you Har. You know I love ya, even if the new Air Raid doesn't. Keep up the great work, your definitely doing great stuff with the wiki.. even if at first I was a little wary of the dreaded CHANGE. Stay classy as always. Thanks much! Please let me know if there's anything I can do to make things better on the wiki. Also god that new Air Raid sucks. 008 Harrow is a pleasure to work with, and I am extremely glad that she has agreed to be Staff. She has a lot of great ideas and is really enthusiastic and active, so she sort of forces other people to get stuff done, which is good. Also, she thinks and plans ahead, which is an excellent trait in a Staffer and also Batman. She is wise in avoiding drama. Only weakness: I don't fight Air Raid as much as I want to. :v - Contrail Rofl well I don't want to be the tyrant with the riding crop, but I do want to be Batman, so. Thanks much Contrail! You rock. Air Raid will fite that strangely alluring conehead and her hawt whip any day. 009 You're doing an awesome job! I haven't seen the new cybertron yet but I really like what you did with the wikia. Glad you like! 010 An excellent, vibrant staffer that taps into multiple methods of game development. In an era where text based games like MUSHes have to compete with easier-to-access forums such as bulletin board systems and MMOs, it is essential that admin be savvy to these forms of technology for the long-term benefit of the game. What I especially appreciate about Air Raid is her personable nature and willingness to publicly engage the playerbase -- it's a trait that I would like to see emulated by other admin that only seem to function in secrecy. Thank you for your diligent efforts! I'm touched! In my eyes we're all the playerbase. I'm glad you enjoy the other tech that I'm slowly attempting to bring in! (we'll see if it actually works) It's my pleasure, thank you! Category:Reviews